The present invention relates to current consuming apparatus in general, especially to electrically operated signal generating and/or transmitting apparatus.
Apparatus of the type to which the present invention pertains are disclosed, for example, in German Pat. No. 587,373. The cylindrical housing of the patented apparatus has an external thread which can mate with the internal thread of a shroud in the form of a cap having windows for conductors serving to connect the terminals of the housing with a source of electrical energy. In order to connect the conductors to the terminals, the cap is detached from the housing, the conductors are caused to pass through the windows of the cap, and the end portions of the conductors are soldered or otherwise secured to the respective terminals. In the next step, the cap is caused to slide along the conductors and is brought into mesh with the housing. A drawback of the patented apparatus is that the cap must be fully separated from the housing preparatory to attachment of conductors to the terminals, i.e., the cap can be lost or misplaced. Moreover, separation of the cap from and attachment of the cap to the housing is a time-consuming procedure.